Cowboy Christmas
by eeveegirly
Summary: Alzack and Bisca are finally a couple. Bisca has a wonderful idea that terrifies Alzack to no end, Bisca wants him to come with her to see her family on Christmas. (Extended!)


**I have a new writing challenge and this one might be the one I used. I extended it to make it longer, please tell me how I did! If you think I should use it please let me know!**

**I do not own Fairy tail... Sadly**

Cowboy Christmas

"Al!" Bisca said as she threw her arms around her boyfriend. Bisca had just been on a long important mission in order to get some extra cash for Christmas. Al was overjoyed to see that his girlfriend was home, bringing her into a light kiss.

"Your home early," Al commented, "not that I am complaining." Bisca laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It was long but not that hard. The hardest part was missing you," Bisca pouted making Alzack laugh at his girlfriend's cuteness. "Oh! I almost forgot! I am going to my parents for Christmas!" Bisca said happily. Alzack sighed, there went his Christmas present, Alzack thought as he messed with a box in his pocket.

"So, tomorrow?" Macao asked Bisca. Bisca nodded still smiling.

"And Al is coming with me!" Bisca announced causing Alzack to do a spit take.

"I'm what?" Al asked completely confused. He did not remember saying that he wanted to go see Bisca's parents for the holidays. In fact, if she had asked Alzack had probably said no since the thought of meeting her parents scared him more than any monster or job ever had.

"My parents really wanna meet you since you are like all I ever talk about," Bisca said casually making Alzack blush the shade of a tomato. Did she really talk about him that much?

"I-I guess I can go," Alzack said, it wasn't like him and his family were on speaking terms might be nice to spend Christmas with a family.

"YAY!" Bisca said happily hugging him. Macao gave him a sympathetic smile, what had he gotten himself into?

The closer they got to Bisca's parents house the scareder Alzack got. What if they didn't like him? What if they said he couldn't be with Bisca?

"Don't worry, they'll love you," Bisca said comfortingly causing Al to smiled, she knew exactly what to say to him. Sometimes he swore she could read his mind. "One thing you should know though, when you enter the house, duck," Bisca warned him.

"Why?" Al asked confused. Instead of answering Alzack, Bisca just giggled and continued to drive. Finally they arrived and Alzack got out of the car shaking from fear and anxiety of what was to come for him.

When they walked in Bisca cried, "Duck!" just in time. Right over their head went a dart that hit Bisca's hat, pinning it to the wall. Alzack looked at Bisca's hat that was pinned to the wall and then looked at the person responsible, a young teenage boy, Bisca's brother. "I'm gonna get ya!" Bisca yelled as she chased her younger brother around the room, causing Al to laugh.

"Who's that?" the teenager asked.

"Derek that's my boyfriend, Alzack," Bisca said introducing Al. He gave a small wave to Derek who grinned back at Alzack.

"Come on let's go play some video games!" Derek cried and grabbed Al.

"Not so fast Derek, Alzack has to meet mom and dad first," Bisca reminded him. Derek let Al go, though he did not look happy about it. Bisca then led Alzack to the kitchen where her parents were just talking about him.

"He's probably some city guy," Bisca's dad said.

"Be open minded, Bisca says she really thinks he's the one," Bisca's mom said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mulan?" Alzack said after clearing his throat. Both of Bisca's parents gasped when they saw he was pretty much exactly like their daughter. "I am guessing I am not what you expected," he said, her parents just nodded. Bisca giggled at her parents reactions.

"Like I would fall for some city boy!" Bisca scolded at her parents for thinking that. Everyone laughed and then the questioning started. Suddenly they wanted to know everything they could about Alzack. Bisca held his hand in order to make him feel a little more secure in the situation he was in.

"Ummm, Mr. Mulan, I would actually like to talk to you," Alzack said.

"Sure thing son," Mr. Mulan said leading Alzack away.

_What Al is up to_, Bisca wondered as she watched Alzack and her father leave.

"Aw, no playing video games with the new guy," Derek pouts. Bisca just laughed and ruffled her brothers hair.

"He'll be around for a long time, trust me," Bisca said kissing her brothers forehead.

Alzack was a nervous wreck, how could he ask Bisca's dad if he could have her hand in marriage? He had just met her parents, but he wanted to marry Bisca as soon as he could!

"You wanted to talk to me son?" her father asked him. Al gulped, it was now or never.

"I-I wanted to ask-" before Al actually could ask Mr. Mulan cut him off.

"I know what you are going to ask son, and the answer is yes. Even if you were a city boy I knew I would answer with a yes. Since we moved here I have never seen Bisca so happy since the time she met you. You are all she ever talks about and when does her entire face lights up. I don't know about you, but I call that love," Mr. Mulan told Alzack. Did Bisca really light up when she talked about him? She did always seem to be happy around him.

"How did you know I was going to ask for her hand in marriage sir?" Alzack asked curiously. Mr. Mulan smiled at Al and ruffled his hair.

"Easy, I could see it in the way you looked at her," he explained to Al. "Now let me see the ring," he said smirking. Al nervously took out the ring. The ring was a diamond in the shape of a gun. "What does the gun symbolize?" he asked curiously.

"Our magic, we requip guns. Its kind of how we fell in love. Since we had the same magic we would go on the same jobs and somewhere along the way we fell in love," Alzack explained blushing madly.

"It's perfect," Mr. Mulan told him with a grin on his face. _As long as she says yes it will be, _Al thought to himself nervously.

When they came back and Alzack took Bisaca's hand grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "What's made you so happy?" Bisca asked her adorable boyfriend.

"You'll see," Al said kissing her gently. Bisca smiled and kissed back.

"EWWWWWW!" cried Derek causing Al and Bisca to laugh.

"One day little brother you will fall in love as well," Bisca reminded him, something their parents always said to them. When she was Derek's age she didn't believe them either, but then she met Alzack and that all changed.

"Not freakin likely!" her brother said making the rest of them laugh, much to Derek's dismay.

"Speaking of finding someone you love," Alzack said getting down on one knee. Bisca gasped as Alzack took out a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you, Bisca Mulan, do me the honor in making you my bride?" Alzack asked her. He bit his lip, unsure on whether she would say yes or not. This was his nervous habit that drove Bisca crazy because of how cute he looked.

"YES!" Bisca cried jumping into Alzack's arms and kissing him passionately.

"EWWWWW!" Derek sang again while Al put the ring on Bisca's finger.

"Best. Christmas. Ever," Bisca said kissing Alzack again, much to Derek's dismay. Alzack had to agree, it was the best Christmas ever.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
